


【翻译】相斥相惜Fundamental Imperfection

by elfkinwoods



Series: Till Then My Windows Ache [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Authors, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Nerdery, arguments are the best foreplay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfkinwoods/pseuds/elfkinwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>   一场关于狄更斯的争论引发了一系列事件：Twitter丑闻，骨折，午夜谈话，以及跨越大西洋的思念。<br/>    （换而言之，亚瑟和梅林都是小有名气的作家的设定。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】相斥相惜Fundamental Imperfection

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fundamental Imperfection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387876) by [Starlingthefool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlingthefool/pseuds/Starlingthefool). 



> 原作注  
>      【警告】本文对自杀和药瘾有少许玩世不恭意味的提及。（后文情节中作为艺术气质的相关一笔带过。）本文设定的亚瑟同样有些恃才傲物（snob），文中大量使用书信体，也有相当多的文学引用。  
>        所有的爱献给Bauble，我可爱的beta，以及感谢GollumGollum一直鼓励我把脑洞写出来。
> 
> 译者注
> 
> 本文脚注有部分来源于网络，欢迎补充指正。  
> 注释见文末！感谢作者Starlingthefool太太对我邮件提问的耐心回答！

 

 

 **Arthur Pendragon** @RealPendragon

最亲爱的伦敦，你不过咫尺之遥。明后两天我将参加希斯罗[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn1)的#LiminalCon科幻展。希望能在那里见到大家！

 

9:43 AM - 12年4月14日- 来自Tweetdeck

 

* * *

 

 

之后，亚瑟会把讨论会上的口不择言归罪于上场前他们提供的劣质咖啡。不得不说，他本来想当然认为，科幻展的主办方多少会懂得确保到场嘉宾的体内咖啡因充足。

“这完全是胡扯，”他说道，打断了面前那弱不禁风的少年——居然以为发表了一篇花里胡哨名不副实的洛夫克拉夫特[[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn2)的同人作品，就有资格说起话来尾巴翘到天上去。

（先前他们介绍其他研讨嘉宾的时候，他并没怎么留神，所以面前这人可能成就比他所想的稍高一点点。不过无所谓，那人还是完全错了，错得离谱。）

那白痴突然转过头来看着亚瑟——亚瑟在整个讨论会上都相当安静。严重缺少正宗的咖啡，加上过去两个月让他跑了十三个城市的巡回书展，更别说最近那段一败涂地的恋情（薇薇安：三个月一星期零六天），他已经精疲力竭。如果哪怕有一丁点能逃掉这次糟糕透顶的科幻展的机会，他肯定早就逃掉了。

“潘德拉贡先生，”一待底下某些乡下来的粗俗观众的倒彩和口哨声弱下去，讨论会的女主席便说道，“您是否愿意回答艾莫瑞斯先生——”

“敢问阁下对狄更斯[[3]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn3)的分析是从何处得来的？维基百科吗？”亚瑟无视掉叽叽呱呱唾沫横飞的女主席，直接对着艾莫瑞斯说道，“翻开过他的任何一本书吗？还是阁下也是那些假作博学之士的一员，就是喜欢无端讨厌自己看都没看过的书？”

那位艾莫瑞斯先生先是惊讶地盯着他看了一眼，竟然还敢笑出了声。“你难道真的要为那个牢骚满腹居高临下的啰嗦鬼辩护吗？”

“你怎么能说狄更斯没有英雄历程[[4]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn4)的概念？”亚瑟开始列举少年时期曾在心头钟爱的名字，“奥利弗·退斯特[[5]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn5)，大卫·科波菲尔[[6]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn6)，艾斯特·萨莫森[[7]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn7)……”

“他们不算真正意义上的英雄主人公！他们只是一直莫名其妙地卷进麻烦！”艾莫瑞斯喊道。他讲话带着一点轻微的威尔士口音，声音高起来时便加重了。这场争论若是再持久些，他没准会冒出一段谁也听不懂的乱码。“他的书基本就是九百多页的无聊闲扯。看他的书还不如听我母亲唠叨我家老保姆的膝盖手术。”

“全是胡说八道，”亚瑟说，“狄更斯是个无与伦比的讽刺作家——”

“他是个居高临下的傲慢的蠢蛋，好像他就有多了解穷人——”

“他童年时期曾经每天十小时做工，我想这多少会给他一些启发吧。”

他看得见艾莫瑞斯脸上的惊讶，转瞬即逝。“那也改变不了他的小说的本质：根本看不下去，过分多愁善感，离人五十码远都能引起偏头痛。”

亚瑟愤慨地眯起双眼。

“哎哟喂他们要打起来了！”人群里某个乡下土包子大声嚷道。观众爆发出一阵笑声。

喧笑过了好一会才淡下来，这时间足够让亚瑟好好重新考虑嘴边急不可耐想要脱口而出的话。但他并没有这么做；三思而行从来不是他的习惯，他也不打算现在开始培养。

“我相信也有人如此评价阁下的作品的，艾莫瑞斯先生，”他说，“我们都有权发表观点，不管这观点其实多么浅薄无知。”

这话说完，他略顿片刻，打算再加上一句“不过批评家通常都在胡说八道”之类的话，好打破现在紧绷的气氛，也好结束这场争论。然而女主席一下子打断了他。

“好啦，我们转移一下讨论的走向吧！”人群里传来一阵神经质的窃笑，“换而言之，我们为什么不讨论讨论荣格的原型理论[[8]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn8)对类型文学[[9]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn9)的影响呢？”

另一个研讨嘉宾开始嗡嗡絮叨起“骗子”[[10]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn10)和太空剧[[11]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn11)来。亚瑟自动屏蔽了他，而这时艾莫瑞斯又向他倾了过来，颇有兴致地打量着亚瑟，而且如果亚瑟没看错的话，他明显觉得这一档子事相当可乐。

 

 

 

“你难道是个 _白痴_ 吗？”莫嘉娜问道——准确来说，是极力吼道，正对着他的浴室门。谢天谢地他把门锁上了。

“就记录来看，并不是。”他说，一遍开了淋浴。签售会总让他觉得身心积尘，满是污垢。垃圾科幻展更让他觉得自己肮脏得彻彻底底，无可复加。他考虑了一下要不要放满一浴缸的水，接着想起他至少应当去结束派对上露个脸，不免叹了口气。

“那你为什么要处处表现得像个白痴？我是早就习惯了你私下里一直像个超水准大蠢驴——”

“喂！”

“但是在公开场合你也这样？当着一帮粉丝的面？当着一帮全都有博客和推特账号，而且什么观点都有的粉丝的面？”

亚瑟揉着太阳穴。“你到底想说什么，莫嘉娜？”

“你究竟晓不晓得今天晚上你辱骂了什么人？”

亚瑟扯掉了身上的衬衫。“天啊，谁管他是什么人！”

“我管，你个没脑子的傻子！我的工作就是你那没什么闪光点的性格在大众面前看起来还算可以接受，好让他们掏钱买你那些该死的书！”

让自己同父异母的姐姐来管理自己的职业生涯，简直可怕。造成的自尊碾压源源不断，从未停止。

“你居然说 _梅林·艾莫瑞斯_ 的书看不下去。”莫嘉娜冲着门喊道。

“我没说他的——”亚瑟打住了，知道多说无益，“这人到底是谁？写过什么？”

“《寻水兽》。《湖中少女》。《滅城》。耳熟吗？”

亚瑟疲倦的大脑花了好一会试图从记忆中挖掘出什么，但一阵不易察觉的不安颤栗传来，他想起了《卫报》里的评论，标题似乎是“一位后现代主义的布莱姆·斯托克[[12]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn12)”。实际上，他自己还有一本《迷迭香之悔》，那是艾莫瑞斯新出的短篇故事集。他还不曾打开看过，但高汶先前有推荐这本书，而一般情况下高汶是讨厌大多数惊悚文学的。（其实一般情况下高汶连大多数类型文学都讨厌，这也是他和亚瑟试图建立的恋爱关系只持续了两个礼拜的众多原因之一。）

亚瑟让门打开一条微缝。莫嘉娜在侧壁那里对他怒目而视。“我骂的是他？”他问道，“那个人们觉得他是什么来着，‘英格兰占领一代[[13]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn13)的村上春树[[14]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn14)’的作家？”

“我认为你说的这跟《卫报》一字不差。”

亚瑟点了点头，沉思着，接着宣布道：“他活该。”

他砰地一声摔上门，免得莫嘉娜一拳打在他脸上。

“你简直能把人气疯！”莫嘉娜对着门大喊大叫。

“他居然说查尔斯·狄更斯能让人得偏头痛！”亚瑟说，一边脱掉了袜子和裤子，“还说看他的书还不如听他母亲闲扯。”

“查尔斯·狄更斯是按字数收稿酬的，再明显不过了好吗。对不起，亚瑟，但他的每一部小说都让人忍不住想拿支红笔大刀阔斧地删砍下去。”

“莫嘉娜，你被解雇了。我不能要一个不懂得欣赏狄更斯的经纪人。”

门外一阵寂静。他猜想莫嘉娜很可能正在勾画出层出不穷的处理他的尸体的办法。他不禁咧嘴而笑。

“亚瑟，”她终于说道，声音低沉，带着咬着牙的耐心，“来，你现在需要这么做。好好洗个澡。去参加结束派对。向你对之大吼大叫的天才作家道个歉。好好利用一下你一直标榜的魅力。”

“我不确定我现在适合见人。”他说，“也许我应该赖在房间看看小黄片算了。”

“我正在考虑给你安排一场公之于众的惨死，”莫嘉娜语音亲切地说道，仿佛正在闲谈，“那样销售量会大增的。再说了，既然我又是你财产的遗嘱执行人，我还能拿到你绝大部分版税——”

“行行行，”他喊道，“我他妈去道歉就是了。”

只有莫嘉娜能让沉默都显得得意洋洋。

 

 

 

“我被告知说，我欠你一声道歉。”一看见酒店酒吧里的艾莫瑞斯，亚瑟便开门见山道。

即使艾莫瑞斯看到亚瑟时感到几分惊讶，他无疑也掩盖得很好。“是吗？”

亚瑟没好气道：“我的经纪人威胁我，不来道歉就让我颜面尽失地惨死于众。”

艾莫瑞斯笑了。“我猜，强制的道歉总比什么也没有来得强。那咱们就听听你要怎么道歉吧。”

亚瑟在他身边的凳子上坐下，清了清喉咙。“尽管你显然极度缺乏品位，我相信你的书还是能看得下去的。倒不是说亲身体验，我还没找到机会去看呢。不过我之前确实有这个打算。到时候去看。”

“老天，你真的一点都不会道歉，”艾莫瑞斯扬起了眉毛，说道。

“听着， _显而易见_ 我是个混蛋，”亚瑟未加考量地坦诚道，“我整个星期差不多就睡了十个小时，跨的时区多到不健康，而且下午他们提供的咖啡完全是垃圾。大概我应该干脆不来研讨会，但毕竟我还是来了，加上我对狄更斯确实有很深的感情的，行不行？”亚瑟顿住，喘了口气，发觉自己又想愤慨激昂地就狄更斯发表长篇大论，赶紧及时闭上了嘴。

片刻停顿，接着艾莫瑞斯说道：“这就是我能得到的全部道歉咯？也太差劲了吧。”

亚瑟忍不住哼笑了一声。“听着，我能不能直接请你喝一杯好代替根本不真心的道歉？”

“我猜唯一礼貌的举动只有接受了。”艾莫瑞斯说道。

亚瑟的目光扫过价目表。“廉价威士忌还是廉价啤酒？”

“那就威士忌吧。”

不知怎么，一杯威士忌变成了五杯，他原本早点休息的计划也由于更多的文学争论被抛诸脑后。他们的争论一如研讨会上一样激烈。梅林（两三杯威士忌下去，称呼也不再是艾莫瑞斯了）的品位平庸世俗得令人震惊，他是那种最可怕的后现代解构主义者[[15]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn15)。自从大学毕业，亚瑟好久没遇到这么有意思的事情了。

“你的长篇大论根本就华而不实，令人反胃。”两小时后，又几杯威士忌下去，他笑着告诉梅林道。

“你的 _脸_ 长得就令人反胃。”梅林反击道，同样也咧着嘴笑。

“那只能说明你压根不懂得审美。”亚瑟回答。

然后他们又开始了，辩论起王尔德美学思想[[16]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn16)的价值，这话题又不知何时转向，就瓦尔特·本雅明的《拱廊计划》[[17]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn17)争论不休，接着又讨论到贝尔托·布莱希特的《伽利略传》[[18]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn18)。

“你看，他确实是这么说的，对不对？就在结尾，‘不幸的土地才需要英雄’[[19]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn19)。”梅林说，胡乱比着手势，“理想主义和行动之间存在一个巨大的——巨大的灰色地带，尤其是处于困境之时。伽利略是个懦夫，但是长远来看，他出于懦弱放弃科学主张，也是有好处的——”

“不，不，不过假如你看过那谁的书——维克多·弗兰克尔[[20]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn20)，或者也许是维塞尔[[21]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn21)……不过不管怎么说，他们两人一个说过，大屠杀[[22]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn22)中，是那些善良的人——整个民族中最出色的人——死在了集中营。利己主义多少保障了存活，但是——”

“就是这样！”梅林说，“这完全就是我要说的话。”

“我……等等，我刚刚是不是同意了你的观点？”

梅林点头，一脸得意。

“老天。我还得再来一杯。”亚瑟瞪着空杯说道。

“不行，你这个蠢蛋，”身后一个声音说道，“你得上床睡觉去。”

亚瑟转过身看着莫嘉娜，她双臂紧紧交叉在胸前，仿佛这样才能强忍住不去勒死他。“我又不是七八岁小孩子，”他抗议道，“你不能要求我什么时候去上床睡觉。”

“闭嘴，给我上床睡觉去。”她说，完全无视这种逻辑。“你九点钟还有一场Q&A问答呢。”

“真是见了鬼了。”亚瑟说。突然之间，彻骨的疲惫席卷了他，他趴在桌上，头埋在手臂中。“操，操他妈整个人生。我要搬去波利尼西亚[[23]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn23)的小岛上住着，这辈子再也不写作了。”

他能模模糊糊感到梅林在笑他，听见莫嘉娜在自我介绍，但他的注意力主要集中在酒吧台面枕起来多么舒适。感觉挺不错。几乎有了枕头的质感。“起来，白痴，”他听见莫嘉娜说。她拉扯着他的胳膊。“难不成你真要逼我把你扛回房间去吗？”

亚瑟呻吟一声：“快杀了我吧。让我解脱痛苦。你可以拿走我的版税，我不在乎。”

“别诱惑我真这么做。”莫嘉娜说。

“你被解雇了。”亚瑟说，声音闷住了。“又一次。”

“天一亮你又会重新雇我的。”莫嘉娜说，“你每次都这样。”

“我能帮着把他弄回房间去。”梅林说。

亚瑟费力抬起头，双眼朦胧地瞪着他。“你跟我喝的一样多。”

“是一样多，但我大概比你多睡了几个小时，也不像你一样只靠垃圾咖啡来撑一天。”

亚瑟把自己从桌前拖起来，挥挥手挡开了梅林。“我自己回得去。如果我经历完博士后研究都活下来了，我经历什么都能活得下来。”

“这会成为著名遗言的。”莫嘉娜说。她转向梅林，将房卡交给他。“他在412房。算我欠你个人情。”

“以后没准能还上呢。”梅林说。

“哼，真不客气。”亚瑟竭力大声吵道。他本来想再翻个白眼，但觉得头晕。“少说点话，多走点路，我好回到床上去。”

只不过，他和梅林理所当然地顺着之前的争论话题，又开始讨论马克思主义对二十世纪文学的相关影响，又逐渐转为商讨八十年代漫画里出现的等级和种族意识。

“你站都站不稳了，怎么还能争论起来？”梅林问。

“在学术界混了这么多年，我早就习惯闭着眼睛都能谈批评理论了。”

亚瑟高兴地看着梅林试了好几次才刷成功房卡。亚瑟在他边上往前一推，用肩膀顶开了门，跌跌撞撞进了房间。他只停下来扯掉了夹克衫扔在椅子上，接着就一下子倒在床上。

“要我帮你把鞋子脱下来吗？”梅林问，显然觉得眼下情形颇为有趣。

“一边去，”亚瑟说，“我现在是精疲力尽，时差颠倒，酩酊大醉，又不是四肢残疾。”

梅林哼笑一声，走进了浴室。亚瑟蹬掉了鞋子，任凭它们重重落在地板上。他接着钻进了那一堆枕头的安适之中。梅林回到他身边，在床头柜上放了一杯水。

“你知道么，真可惜你对所有事情的看法都这么讨厌，”亚瑟说，“你还是挺有魅力的。”

梅林笑了起来。“老天，你难道专门修习过怎么说似褒似贬的话么？”

“我出身传统贵族，所以，差不多是这样。”

梅林低下头望着他，脸上扬起笑容。亚瑟已经足够醉，醉得想要伸手拉他入怀，深深亲吻；但他又不够醉，还是觉得太过羞涩忸怩。

“真可惜你是个彻头彻尾的蠢蛋呢，”梅林说，“因为你也挺有魅力的。”

亚瑟等待着，不知道梅林会不会主动。他没有主动。亚瑟叹息一声，合上眼睛。“太悲惨了，我知道。”

他在梅林的笑声中入眠。

 

 

 

清晨五点，亚瑟醒了过来，迎接他的是头痛、口腔内一股昨晚酗酒带来的酸味，和一条因为穿着牛仔裤睡着而麻木的腿。

他起身去刷牙，脱掉了裤子，接着爬回床上想再睡一两个小时。他一口气喝干了床头柜上的那杯水，好吞下刚服的扑热息痛[[24]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn24)，这时才注意到桌上的那张纸。

_我还是不敢相信相比《守望者》你居然更喜欢《V字仇杀队》。就你还好意思说我的品位平庸世俗。话虽如此，我们不妨日后再聚，等下次同城的时候。_

底下写着梅林的手机号和邮箱地址。

亚瑟笑了，随后钻回了柔软的毯子里。距离莫嘉娜来把他烦下床还有几个小时。自这该死的巡回书展开始以来，他第一次觉得，或许不用痛苦惨死也能撑过去。

当然，事情的走向迅疾无比地跌入了谷底。

 

 

 

   

这一点都不是亚瑟的错。这才是重点。或者说，他如是告诉自己，这是重点。

“这全是你的错。”莫嘉娜说，顺手递给他迷你瓶装的尊美醇[[25]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn25)让他掺进咖啡里。

“上天保佑你那可怜的小心脏，”他说着，脑子还因宿醉而仿佛旋在迷雾中，“什么事情是我的错？”

“梅林·艾莫瑞斯的粉丝因为你昨天犯蠢跑去占领了推特。场面不大好看。”

“推特上又有什么场面是好看的。”亚瑟抿了一口咖啡，加了威士忌之后味道明显有所提升。实际上，几乎可以称得上甘醇了。

“他们正试图组织某种抗议活动。好像是说要邮寄狄更斯的书给你的出版商。”

“根本寄不出去，那些书甚至都不会离开地面。”亚瑟说，“光是运费——”

“哈！”莫嘉娜说，“你承认了，对吧，他的书太他妈长了。”

“我可什么也没承认。”

“他们已经把你弄成推特话题了。”莫嘉娜说，话锋又转回手头的事上。

“我上热门了吗？”亚瑟的目光越过她的肩头，去看她的黑莓屏幕，一眼望见 _#亚瑟潘德拉贡_ 和 _#大蠢蛋_ 和 _#狄更斯门_ （真的假的？）这样的话题，又移开了目光。

“还没，”她声音里满是不详的预兆，“尽量别做蠢事把情况恶化了。”

“我可是又帅又迷人。”亚瑟觉得有必要指出这一点。

“你宿醉未醒还脾气暴躁，还是个总给我找麻烦的肉中刺。行行好去吃点鸡蛋，行不行？我可不要你Q&A的时候低血糖发作。”

事后想起来，他的血糖真不算是该担心的范围。Q&A刚进行二十分钟，第三排一个疯子朝他脸上猛扔了一本《荒凉山庄》[[26]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn26)。

亚瑟只来得及举起胳膊，啪一声挡住了书，免于了鼻梁骨折和可能的脑损伤，但书脊击上前臂的力道太大，亚瑟从椅子上掉了下去。他猛地闭紧双眼，想着刚刚是不是飞来一本狄更斯的书砸折了他的胳膊。他试着动了动手指，没错，显然真的砸折了。

就好像嫌情况不够糟一样，亚瑟一睁眼就看见观众群里正进行一场火力全开的书呆子之间的群架。莫嘉娜愉快地扑进了打架的人群，好像正在痛揍一个打扮成神探夏洛克的少年。三个扮成绝地武士的观众正试着把她拉开，只不过全然徒劳。

现实和文学作品，究竟何者更怪诞，已是说烂了的陈词滥调，此刻又恰逢其时。

 

 

 

不出所料，不到一小时整个网络平台都炸了。

“你现在是绝对上热门了，”莫嘉娜说，脸上映着笔电屏幕的光，“有人录了视频，已经跟病毒似的传开了。”她突然倒吸一口气。

“怎么了？”亚瑟问。

“有人拍了一张我拿那夏洛克的围巾勒他脖子的照片，已经上了Jezebel[[27]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn27)的首页。真是所有的梦想都成真了呢。”

亚瑟挪了挪手臂上敷着的冰袋——已经融化了一半了——痛得皱了皱眉。“作为一个刚被打出熊猫眼的人，你看起来太过高兴了。 ”

“你的《曾经永恒》挤进亚马逊前十了，所以，没错，我确实高兴。你现在这副殉道者形象对销量大有益处。说起来，胳膊怎样了？”

“依然骨裂，疼得要命。我们能取消了剩下的巡展吗？”

“别幼稚了。”她回答道，“只剩十二站就结束了。其中三站甚至都在英国本土呢。”

有一瞬间，亚瑟考虑要不要吞下一整瓶阿司匹林，一半是为了找个浪漫合适的方法死掉，一半纯粹为了气她。这时手机在口袋里振动起来，分散了注意力。他将手机捞出来，眯起眼仔细看了眼号码，按了接听。

“亚瑟·潘德拉贡，作家和袭击受害人。”

电话另一端传来熟悉的笑。“这么说，你还真打算从中狠狠榨一笔咯？”

亚瑟笑了：“我刚刚受了伤，就因为某个适应不良的十几岁小孩想了个笨主意试图挽回你的荣誉。我他妈当然要狠狠榨一笔。”

迎接他的是沉默。“我很抱歉，”梅林说，“我是说，我从来没想过——”

“你从来没想过你会有脑残粉试图用一本《荒凉山庄》刺杀我吗？说真的，梅林，谁又想得到呢？”

“亚瑟——”

“你难道真的在为这事自责吗？”

一阵停顿。“也许呢？”

“白痴，”亚瑟说，话音听起来实在太有宠溺意味，但亚瑟把那归因于几小时前刚吞的一小把止痛药。

“至少我道歉起来不会听着像患了严重便秘。”

亚瑟爆发出一阵大笑，碰到了受伤的手臂。“嗷，操，别逗我笑了。”

“抱歉，”梅林说，尽管这回道歉意味明显少了许多。“你还在急诊室吗？”

亚瑟叹了口气。“不，主办方给我们换了个酒店。明天天一亮就得出发。”

梅林也叹了一声，气息顺着电话传来。“去哪里？”

“加拿大。”亚瑟说，“多伦多两场读书会，温哥华一场，然后南下去美国西北部。”

“我印象中，温哥华很美。”

“我宁愿待在伦敦。”亚瑟叹息道，突然想念起自己在诺丁山[[28]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn28)的公寓，想念起那么多折角卷边的藏书，想念熟悉的小酒馆，酒保不等他开口便会端上酒来，想念人们会让他好好独处十分钟以上的地方。

“很快就该结束了，对吗？你的巡展怎样？”

“还有四个星期。然后我能休息几个月，再然后是雨果奖，那时再看吧。”

又是片刻的沉默。接着梅林说道：“那也许到时能见到你。我常常从卡迪夫跑伦敦呢。”

亚瑟笑了，再次碰痛了手臂，不禁蹙眉。“好，我们要再喝得烂醉，再一起讨论马克思。”

“说定了。”

亚瑟用手压着嘴唇，免得自己笑成一副白痴样。绝对是止痛药的作用。“倒是挺值得期待。”

电话挂毕，他望见莫嘉娜正注视着他。

“什么事？”他问。

“没事。”她说，声调却暗示着 _事儿大了_ 。他开口欲言，莫嘉娜却先说道：“刚刚二十分钟内我们收到了四个采访邀请，包括《名利场》[[29]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn29)的。”

他的胳膊突然之间就不那么痛了。

 

 

 

节选自梅林的博客merlinemrys.com，《让我不喜欢你的万无一失办法之33》。

 

> 我不敢相信我居然真的需要写下这些话，但是[此处省略姓名]因为某种对我的子虚乌有的侮辱而选择以暴力袭击另一位作家来报复，这种行为我无法容忍。现在大家把话说明白：任何在非自卫情况下选择使用暴力的人都不会成为我的朋友。因为意见相左就去殴打别人只会证明你是个混蛋。就这样。
> 
> 我的写作中出现暴力、仇恨和心如禽兽的人物，是因为我觉得他们可怖，从而引人入胜。我永远也不会认为用一本该死的狄更斯去砸别人的脑袋除了丧心病狂还能怎样形容（也许作为短篇小说的序言倒是不错，但那是 **惊悚文学** ，不是现实生活。）
> 
> 在此声明，我和亚瑟·潘德拉贡那晚用 _真男人_ 的方式解决了分歧：痛饮廉价威士忌，加上对艺术中真理的探讨。就如你们一样。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Arthur Pendragon** @RealPendragon

我很高兴@memrys 和我吵起来的不是《战争与和平》。那样我可能活不下来呢。#狄更斯门

 

7:08 PM - 12年4月17日- 来自Tweetdeck

 

 

* * *

 

 

“#狄更斯门：简答FAQ”，网页来自arthurpendragon.com

 

> 问：那天发生了什么？
> 
> 答：当时是在希斯罗的小型科幻展上，我和梅林·艾莫瑞斯因为查尔斯·狄更斯争辩起来，我对狄更斯又是有很深的感情的（对此相关可见此处以及此处。）。之后我单独找到艾莫瑞斯，为之前的行为道歉，请他喝了一杯，接着我们就一直在探讨文学理论，直到凌晨。第二天本有发表公开致歉的打算，然而实施之前，在《曾经永恒》的Q&A上，他的粉丝朝我扔了一本《荒凉山庄》。书砸中了我的胳膊，导致小臂骨裂。紧接着观众席爆发了一场小混战，我本人没有参与。
> 
>  
> 
> 问：你打算控告朝你扔书的人吗？
> 
> 答：并不。我们与其家人及法庭达成了私下和解。
> 
>  
> 
> 问：他叫什么名字？
> 
> 答：袭击者是未成年人。和解达成的部分内容即包括其私人信息不会公开。
> 
>  
> 
> 问：你会怪梅林·艾莫瑞斯吗？
> 
> 答：当然不怪他。你可以在他的博客上看到他本人对此事的回应。
> 
>  
> 
> 问：这整件事是否是为了提升销量而设的噱头？
> 
> 答：在这之前我的销量一直也很好，谢谢。而且虽说我的经纪人可以算得上狡猾诡诈不择手段，我想她不会为了提升销量来真的让我受伤。至少，不会让受伤妨碍我写作。
> 
>  
> 
> 问：你刚刚一直在单手打字吗？
> 
> 答：是的。所以才叫简答。

 

 

 

 

多伦多，三天，然后温哥华，两天，再接着是去往西雅图的火车。等他们到了旅馆，亚瑟感觉自己已经神志恍惚，仿佛染上毒瘾。他的胳膊新打了石膏，还在隐隐作痛，服下的止痛药让他浑身发痒，躁动不安，更甚者他一直没怎么睡成觉，又已经超过一个礼拜滴酒未沾。现在他再玩笑说要逃到一艘小艇上长住，莫嘉娜已经不笑了，反而开始露出正经担心的神情。

他坐在窗前，没受伤的手中端着一杯茶，心下真希望自己有一根大麻烟卷，或者酒，或者也许来双份莫嘉娜一直发给他的那种止痛药。他远眺窗外，满眼是西雅图灰色的天空，心里想着，这是否就是末路的开端，他就此江郎才尽。

过去的五年里，他出版了三本书，写了三十篇上下的文章，谈了九段恋爱，持续时间从两个礼拜（高汶）到六个月（格温）都有，被父亲断绝了父子关系，有两次严肃地思虑过放弃写作。他已经数不清自己到访过多少城市，签名了多少本书，参加了多少读书会。

自一个疯子朝他扔了一本《荒凉山庄》以来，他的书销量也许稍稍上升了些，也许现在有更多大牌出版社愿意出版他的作品，但他此刻只感到无尽的颓唐。简直像狗屎一样。

他拾起手机，输入了那个不知不觉竟默记住的号码，接着打字道：

_受苦乃一切竭力创造的艺术尝试之核心。讨论。—AP_

他缓缓呷着手里的茶，满是沉郁，注视着窗外灰蒙蒙雨淅淅的街道。他不期待很快得到回复，甚至不想期待回复，所以一分钟后他的手机振起来，他不免吃了一惊。

_同意，然欢乐亦如此。一枚硬币的两面，诸如此类。—m_

亚瑟感觉到嘴边浮上了一丝微微的笑。他正开始回复，但手机又振动起来。

_失眠总是让你变得这样感情脆弱的好哭鬼么？_

亚瑟轻声笑出来，回复道： _我才不是好哭鬼。我这是天赋的艺术气质。_

他又望向窗外，凝视片刻，继续呷着茶，直到手机再次嗡嗡振动。

_你说这话我就当你真好哭了。快去睡，你这没用的蠢蛋。_

亚瑟喝完了杯里的茶，听从了梅林的建议。那一晚，他睡得很好。

奇怪的是，自那以后他还挺享受在西雅图的时光。整个城市都是变幻着的千百种灰绿光影，色调阴沉的背景里跳动着鲜明的色块：杜鹃花和玫瑰，耀目的墙壁涂鸦，街头女人头发里挑染的亮蓝或绛红。这里多少有些让他想起卡姆登镇[[30]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn30)，只不过这里咖啡质量更好，人们留的小胡子更具讽刺意味。

他约好花五天去华盛顿大学一个研究生写作研习班教课。学生们聪明，有热情，创造力挺强，虽说算不上才华横溢。他们产出的作品有相当的可读性，有些甚至引人入胜。那是个很不错的研习班，最不错的一点是，他们没人开口问该死的狄更斯门的事。结束的时候，他们都在他的石膏上签了名。

那晚回到酒店，他给石膏拍了张照片，发给梅林。莫嘉娜听见快门声立刻抬头看：“你要把那发到推特上吗？”

莫嘉娜对他的网络形象实行铁腕掌控。“不是，”他答道，“我是要发给梅林。”

她向后一靠，小厨房里的座椅嘎吱作响。“梅林？真的假的？”

他瞥了她一眼。“真的啊。怎么了？”

“我怎么不知道你们两个还联系。”

“真抱歉打破了你对自己是全知上帝的幻象，”他心不在焉地答道，在照片下面附了一句： _我的研习班学生真是可爱的小潮人[[31]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn31)。没错，画的是一只独角兽。_ “我们来这里的时候我给他发过短信，然后一直这样来来回回。”

“哼嗯。”莫嘉娜说。

听到她的语气，亚瑟立刻抬起头。“什么？”

“我什么也没说呀。”莫嘉娜答道，继续去看她的笔记本电脑。

“我知道你那声‘哼嗯’的意思。”亚瑟说，“总是预兆着什么我一般不想听到的话。”

“我确信我真不知道你在说什么。”

“你他妈就直说行不行？”

椅子又嘎吱响了一声，她转回来对着他。“这就是你一礼拜心情都这么好的原因咯？和梅林的这档子事？”

“根本没有‘这档子事’一说，”亚瑟告诉她。这是传来一阵闷闷的振动声。

“你口袋在振，”莫嘉娜笑道。

亚瑟根本不选择回应。他转而从口袋掏出手机，读起那条新信息。

_看上去好像一头驴脑袋上插了根棍子。等你回到英国要是还打着石膏，我给你画个比这好看多的。_

“没有‘这档子事’一说。”亚瑟又强调一遍。这是手机再次振动了起来。

_PS：我真是爱死了斯拉沃热·齐泽克[[32]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn32)的大脑。你读过《生活在时代的尽头》[[33]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn33)吗？_

操。也许现在还没有“这档子事”一说，但肯定马上就有了。

 

 

11.

 

发件人：wart@arthurpendragon.com

收件人：yourownpersonalmerlin@merlinemrys.com

时间：2012年5月2日 04:21GMT

主题：你的书

 

我刚刚开始看《迷迭香之悔》，简直——

哇喔。我完全不知道你写得这么好。现在想起研讨会说的话，我更他妈的觉得自己是个白痴了。（尽管你对狄更斯的看法依然是错的。自从学校强迫你以来，你究竟读没读过他的书？）

我今晚睡觉可要开着灯了。

 

发件人：yourownpersonalmerlin@merlinemrys.com

收件人：wart@arthurpendragon.com

时间：2012年5月2日 09:57GMT

主题：RE：你的书

 

谢啦，朋友。我就当你是夸我了。既然现在都在推心置腹，我要告诉你我不得不停止随身带着《奇珍古玩》了，因为我总是公交坐过站。有一两次一路坐到了斯普洛特。（还没读《曾经永恒》，但书单上下一个就是。）

以及我当然读过狄更斯！大学的时候。实际上，我们那时还读《荒凉山庄》呢，如果你忍受得了这种讽刺的话。

 

发件人：wart@arthurpendragon.com

收件人：yourownpersonalmerlin@merlinemrys.com

时间：2012年5月2日 13:57GMT

主题：RE：RE：你的书

 

你那根本不是正经的讽刺。以及根本不可能有小镇叫那种名字。

 

发件人：yourownpersonalmerlin@merlinemrys.com

收件人：wart@arthurpendragon.com

时间：2012年5月2日 14:04GMT

主题：正经的讽刺

 

我真想你回英国来，好让我告诉你你对某些事情的看法究竟错得多离谱。比如先锋恐怖电影，我确定你对其无比反感，但我他妈的爱死了这些。你又要说我品味庸俗，坚持要看《卡里加里博士》之类的片子——我愿意陪你看，但条件是你要陪我坐完《鬼怪屋》全片。不过到头来你兴许会恨死我呢。

话说斯普洛特也不是小镇，是卡迪夫的一个区。它有自己的维基百科页的，还在《火炬木小组》里提过呢，就这样。

 

 

 

亚瑟坐在那儿，手指无意识地敲着电脑。他沉浸在想象里，光线昏暗的房间，和梅林一起坐着，一起看晦涩小众的恐怖电影。饮料立在咖啡桌上，凝结的水珠沿着玻璃滑下。身侧全然的温热。大腿互相轻碰。

身为作家的幸与不幸都在于，这无法自制的想象力。

亚瑟很容易想象出梅林兴奋地描述自己一时想到的任何疯狂的恐怖片，他的双手会如何挥动，又说道那些电影是怎样影响了流行文化和其他艺术家，偶尔落下一两句给亚瑟对希区柯克经典古板守旧的热爱的侮辱。亚瑟想着转过身来，将他压倒在沙发上不动，将自己全身压上梅林那线条纤长的躯干，不管他们最终要深陷怎样的争论，都用吻将它堵住，直吻得他喘不过气。

他不清楚自己的手是何时移到了裤子前，但抚过下身，已经硬挺起来。老天，他甚至都记不起来上一次自行解决是什么时候了，行程满得令他精疲力竭，止痛药又有抑制性欲的作用。或许这也能解释为什么一想到梅林那副不屑自傲的鬼才模样，他便全身发热，躁动不安。

他起身进了宾馆房间的浴室，锁上了身后的门。莫嘉娜随时都可能闲逛进来，拉他起来去吃一顿走味的麦片和加了水的干鸡蛋——所谓礼遇性的早餐，而他可不愿意这时候重演一遍慕尼黑事件。

他打开淋浴，开始放水，迅速脱掉了衣服——再次庆幸自己戴的是玻璃纤维石膏，不用拿塑料袋裹起来或怎样——然后踏进了浴缸。他在花洒下低头，紧靠着墙，开始抚弄自己。甚至想也不会去想别人，只想着梅林：他窄窄的胸膛，他纤长的手指，他喜欢的那些愚蠢T恤衫下藏住的棱角。

他的眼睛。

亚瑟狠狠咬住下唇，左手一边有规律地套弄着，尽管动作有些笨拙。该死，他可以想象那是梅林的手，带着少许不确定，一如所有新恋人那般。他想象梅林就在他身后，一手环抱住在他的胸前，一手在他的下身，在他耳边低语着一串咄咄逼人却淫荡不堪的话语。他想象梅林的长物（够长，他想，比自己的略细）滑到自己的臀缝间，抵着入口，却不真的进入，无情地挑逗着他——

亚瑟低吟一声，高潮时将头抵在了墙上，余韵中仍抚弄着自己。最后他终于站起来，喘着粗气，让水流冲洗掉手上的精液，和胸口的汗水。

他想象梅林在他床上的模样。不知道梅林又能够在他身边多久，直到像亚瑟之前所有的恋情一样，他会认识到亚瑟并无法满足他的需要。会懂得亚瑟是个自私的混蛋，脾气反复无常，写作对他比其他任何都重要。会懂得到头来，他产出的作品是他能给这世界的最好的东西；而有时，他恐惧，这不过是一种空洞的天赋。

突然的敲门声，亚瑟差点滑倒。

“亚瑟！”莫嘉娜喊道，“你要下来吃早饭吗？”

“来，”他吼回去，“过几分钟就下来。”

 

 

 

 

波特兰的鲍威尔书店，旧金山的灯火书店，丹佛的简封书店，芝加哥的哈罗德·华盛顿图书馆，波士顿的哈佛书店。[[34]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn34)一众书店与图书馆，彼此大相径庭，却又大同小异：半旧牛仔裤与深框眼镜包裹的热切人群。他们提供了优质咖啡，还有口感上佳的羊角面包；语音柔和，彬彬有礼，懂得在同事太热情激动时把控场面。人群规模大小不一（鲍威尔书店来了两百人，大多只能站在最后面；而在芝加哥只有六十来人，显然那儿没什么人喜欢讲述时间旅行和永生主题的体裁纠结的小说。）

一切混沌不清，模糊难辨。所有那些酒店，那些机场，那些食物，那些人，那些酒吧，那些空旷大床上度过的孤独长夜。那些床最扰他心神：总是在夜晚时分，他的人生愈发感觉空虚至极。

 _我太他妈的累了。_ 一天深夜，他发短信给梅林，大概身处某个州某个机场附近的某个酒店；他已经不知在这个世界上自己身处何地——既是字面意思，也包含了引申义。

 _那还不去睡，笨瓜。_ 回复如是。

_睡不着。都是你的错，我刚刚看完了你那关于蛇和小女孩还有邪恶衣橱的故事。这辈子都别想睡了。_

他揉了揉眼睛。现在还为时不晚，他想，还来得及放弃这一切。他满可以变成那种深居简出的作家。蓄一脸大胡子。每隔十年出一部小说。到菜市场吓吓小孩子。

手机在他身侧突然响起，亚瑟差点吓得灵魂出窍。来电显示上写着 **梅林** ，他注视片刻，感到胃里一阵奇怪的翻腾。他的手浮过“接听”键；有一瞬，他不知自己究竟该说什么。

“你那里现在几点了？”他问，刚把手机举到耳边。这是脑中想到的第一句话。

“鬼知道，”梅林说。他的声音比亚瑟印象中要粗哑几分。“反正早上。我刚醒呢。”

“你小子走运。”

“你那里几点了？”

“鬼知道，”亚瑟答道，微微笑了些，“反正晚上。”

“所以你睡不着咯？”梅林问。亚瑟发觉，听到他的声音感觉颇为奇异。除去科幻展那晚，加上“狄更斯门”这烂事爆发后的那通电话，他们的全部往来都建立于文字。其实，也难怪，毕竟两人都是作家。毕竟斟酌的文字之下，他们最感自如。

“我可不敢闭眼，”亚瑟说，“那些衣架没准会来抓我呢。”

梅林笑了出来。亚瑟仔细聆听那笑声，试图铭记在心。

“你那里确实晚到不像话了，对不对？”梅林说，“还是因为你还在吃止痛药，有副作用？”

“前几天就换成阿司匹林了。这只是失眠造成的神志不清。我可不能为自己所说的话负责。”

“别担心，我没那么混球，会把谈话录音然后向你敲诈。你想说什么就说什么，没人来惩罚你。”

这几句话给了亚瑟略顿片刻、呼吸数次的时间。说来颇有些好笑，此刻两人都躺在床上，处于不同的时区，不同的大洲。简直像情侣的枕边密语，亚瑟想着，若不是这念头如此可悲，他还会笑上一笑。

“我厌恶巡回书展，”亚瑟坦白道，“要我当着一堆四五十岁、婴儿潮年代的人，还有一帮拿文学赶时髦的家伙，滔滔不绝大谈特谈创作过程。我从未比这种时候更觉得自己实在不像个作家。”

“命途多舛哪，可不是，”梅林说道。他的语气颇有些调侃意味，但更多是怜悯。“我也讨厌。我很爱我的读者，但巡回书展太让人受不了了。”

“我想念伦敦了。”亚瑟说。他心头仿佛备用的老旧浴缸一样堆积了这些混乱思绪，而如今像这般在黑暗中，似乎更容易开口倾吐。

“我确信伦敦也想念你。”

亚瑟用手擦了擦脸。“我讨厌一个人睡在陌生的大床上。”

梅林的呼吸屏住了。屏气的声音极微小，通过那尖细的信号——即那跨越了整个海洋，从梅林嘴角直传到亚瑟耳边的电脉冲——声音甚至变得更小了。然而，他还是听见了。

“你就找不到想献身的狂热追星少女共度良宵吗？某个不安分的图书管理员，贴着那起伏的胸脯紧紧攥着你的著作的那种？”

亚瑟气声笑起来。“我早在大学就过了这个阶段了，谢天谢地。”

“怪不得，”梅林轻声道。亚瑟还来不及问他什么意思，他便继续说道：“你想不想听故事？”

亚瑟突然记起了父亲，他夜晚给自己读书的记忆那么生动地浮现眼前：刘易斯、勃朗特、凡尔纳，当然还有狄更斯。他轻轻摇头，想要暂时驱逐这段记忆。

“就好像，睡前故事？”他问。

“我保证故事里没有邪恶的衣橱。”

亚瑟突然有些哽咽，忍住了。“那好吧。有何不可呢。”他将毯子在肩膀周围裹得更紧了些，“给我讲个故事吧，梅林。”

梅林深呼吸了一次。“很久很久以前，”他开始道。

 

* * *

 

 

节选自《午夜传说》，merlinemrys.com的博客文章

 

> 【作者注：这个故事的雏形，是为了讲给一个失眠的朋友。我讲到结尾之前他就睡着了，不过这故事坚持要我把它完成。这个故事既属于我也属于他，但他是个大蠢蛋，不愿意邀功。】
> 
>  
> 
> “很久很久以前，”男人开始道，“有一个面包师、一名士兵、一位女巫，和一只猫。他们都登上了一艘要驶向地平线的船。”
> 
> “不要船，”另一位坚持道，“改成火车吧。”
> 
> “好吧，那就是上了火车。他们没有人知道轨道尽头会有什么，但这是穿越荒原的唯一路径。”
> 
> “为什么有个荒原呢？”
> 
> “因为总得有一片荒原，无论它是横过了一块大陆，还是存于人心。所有的角色都穿梭在这险恶之地，这里布满高树荆棘，扯破他们的衣裳肌肤。每一个故事都需要那不合理的一磅肉代价。[[35]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn35)”
> 
> “连我的故事也是吗？”另一位问道。
> 
> “你的故事，我的故事，以及所有人的故事。”

 

* * *

 

 

 **Arthur Pendragon** @RealPendragon

 

偶尔，偶尔，我总能记起讲故事中蕴含的微妙魔力。

 

10:22am - 12年5月10日，来自Twitter for Mac

 

* * *

 

 

 

只要能躲开圣殿酒吧区[[36]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn36)那些醉酒呕吐的游客，亚瑟还是相当喜欢都柏林的。他喜欢利菲河上的桥梁，和酒吧里喧闹的笑声。他喜欢看见乘坐公共交通的修女，尽管他很怀疑这是不是深度神经衰弱的征兆，而非对于新鲜事物的欣赏。更多时候，他喜欢的是这里并非英格兰，却依然有着舒适的熟悉感。而最好一点在于，莫嘉娜留他今晚一个人待着，自己则去梅奥郡探访亲戚了。

他对三一学院的亲密氛围颇有些惊讶。读书会是在一间小小的独唱演奏厅举行的，观众规模较他之前几场都要小得多。人群分为两类：大学生，还有那类一本正经戴着贝雷帽、留着髭须的老牌文学爱好者。他们前倾着身子听他讲话，恰到好处地叹息或大笑。Q&A问答倒更像是一场别开生面的讨论。

结束时的掌声也刚刚好，热情但不过分。亚瑟离场前浅浅鞠了一躬，咧嘴笑着。活动协调人詹姆斯，一位面色苍白、乡绅派头的写作教授，推着他到桌前准备签售。

和以往一样，签售的队伍快要消失时他已经签得机械行动了。他的第一部小说《边缘男孩》滑到了他面前，而他都没怎么抬头看。

“请问该题赠给谁？”他说。

“梅林。”他面前站着的人答道。

亚瑟笔尖都触到扉页上了，这才反应过来。他抬起头。梅林正站在他面前，笑得仿佛偷了鱼的猫。

“你这蠢蛋。”他说道，一边绕过桌角。亚瑟站起身，正要伸出手去，但梅林大翻白眼，上前拥抱了他。亚瑟僵住了，被这突如其来的接触惊到。他向来不习惯感情外露，也很少表示喜爱；其实是他从没学会。

“靠，”梅林发觉了亚瑟的僵硬，“抱歉，”他嘟哝道，想要松手。

亚瑟抓住他的毛衣将他猛地拉了回来，用双臂环住他，紧紧搂了他一下。“没关系的。我只是有点惊讶。”他解释道，“这也显而易见。你在这儿做什么？”

“噢噢噢，我们都能得到抱抱了吗？”梅林还没来得及回答，队伍里下一个姑娘便问道。

梅林哼笑一声，亚瑟大笑，松开手，用力拍了拍他的肩膀。“没问题，”他告诉那姑娘说，“只不过是让他来抱。”

她打量着梅林，一根眉毛扬了起来。“我觉着挺划算的。”

“喂！”梅林喊道，亚瑟仰头大笑起来。

“我们待会儿再谈。”亚瑟低声道，“粉丝们等着呢。”

梅林确实给了那姑娘一个拥抱，但之后他立刻就撤到了房间角落里，躲开活动剩下几个人好奇的目光。亚瑟发觉自己的目光不断游移到他身上，一次又一次被吸引；梅林窝在墙边的椅子里，双腿修长，身材瘦削，正翻看着《边缘男孩》。

“那是你的——你的——朋友？”詹姆斯悄声问道，这时最后一个读者也离开了。詹姆斯话音里的犹豫极易察觉。看来，即使从奥斯卡·王尔德招摇经过这儿的礼堂已过去了百年有余，那个词仍不具备在三一学院正名的勇气。

和莫嘉娜打交道这么久，亚瑟已经成功学会了控制住自己，不要脸红。“那是梅林·艾莫瑞斯。”他告诉詹姆斯。

“哦。”詹姆斯说，“等等，真的吗？ _那个_ 梅林·艾莫瑞斯？”

“对，就是他。”亚瑟答道，合上了笔盖。“梅林！”他叫道。

梅林抬起眼睛，接着在书页上做了个标记，向他们走了过来。詹姆斯向他自我介绍，然后开始大肆歌颂《滅城》，梅林则不安地动来动去。过了一会儿，他问道：“那，你们这都结束了吗？”

“还早呢。”亚瑟说，“二十分钟后还有一场读书会。”由于屋子太小，加上“狄更斯门”后人们激增的兴趣，他们不得不分两拨。

“噢，太好了，”梅林说，“我正好错过了第一场，只好从后门偷偷溜进来。”

“这样说来，”詹姆斯说，“这一场自然会给你前排座位。”

“我有个更好的想法。”亚瑟说，“他可以和我一起上台。”

梅林皱起眉。“你说什么？”

詹姆斯瞪大了眼睛。“你意思是说，你们俩要一起读书吗？”

“等等，”梅林说，“我一点准备都没有，我也没带我的书来——”

“我身上有一本，”亚瑟说道。梅林呆呆地盯着他。“之前打车来，我路上还在读。”

“艾莫瑞斯先生，”詹姆斯说，“你若能赏光，真是不胜荣幸。”

梅林的目光从亚瑟移向詹姆斯，又回到亚瑟身上，开口道：“好吧。好，就这样安排。”

詹姆斯跑去找备用的麦克风。亚瑟从包里捞出那本《迷迭香之悔》，递给梅林。梅林轻轻抚过封面，动作带着一丝不可名状的亲密。亚瑟是在新加坡的一家小英文书店遇到的这本书，那还是在 科幻展之前的一个星期，之后的那一切都还没发生。他已带着这本书经过了几个大陆，跨过了不同时区，带进过机场的洗手间，带上过酒店的床。

“这么旧了，”梅林评论道，注视过封面的折痕、书页的卷边。“人们总以为作家会把书保管得比别人好。”

“就把这当做一种赞扬好了。”亚瑟对他说，“这本书跟着我走过了世界。”

“噢，我明白。”梅林看上去想要再说些什么，但他沉默下来，翻看着书页。他似乎并没有在看书上的文字，而是更注意那上面收集的污迹、折边和泪渍。

亚瑟一时心动，从口袋里掏出笔来。“给我签上名好吗？”

梅林嘲弄地笑着，接过了笔。他并没有直接签上名字，而是飞快地画了些什么。

“你这画的是什么？”亚瑟探过身去，试图看清。

梅林抬头看他，笑了起来。“独角兽。我答应过的，记得吗？”

亚瑟在原地不动，脸距离梅林的脸只不过几寸，也笑。接着他把笔又偷了回来，连带着梅林椅子边那本《边缘男孩》。

“你这到底是什么东西？”梅林从他肩头看过来，问道。

“驴脑袋上插了根棍子。”亚瑟说。梅林仰起脖子笑了起来。

 

 

 

 

第二场读书会相当完满。梅林和他一同在台上，亚瑟不禁觉得紧张，那些读过几十遍的词句在口中又变得生涩。不过就结束时雷动的掌声来看，他表现得还不错。

“有什么要求吗？”梅林站起来问道，准备和亚瑟交换讲台上的位置。

“不要邪恶的衣橱。”亚瑟说，梅林发出嘲笑声，“不过讲真，随便哪篇，读你最喜欢的。”

掌声淹没了他即将开口的话，亚瑟也尽力鼓起掌来，即便他手上还打着石膏。

“承蒙大家厚爱，我打算读一篇我最新短篇集里的故事。叫做《原生缺憾》[[37]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn37)。”梅林清了清嗓子，喝了一口水，便读了起来。

亚瑟闭上眼睛，听着梅林声音的起伏。他那不易察觉的威尔士口音，总是在特定词汇上加重，又在其他词句上收敛。他读的这篇故事较他其他几篇而言，不那么超现实，而是更偏象征主义一些。故事以机器人偶的视角叙述，它是个知识和故事的仓库，而残存的人类族群将它视若神祇。

“‘你愿意给我们讲一个爱的故事吗？’艾尔梅特拉[[38]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn38)问道，如一个孩童。他们毫不在意那陨落的残阳，那燃焦的土地，抑或他们不可避免、必然终结的短暂生命。给我们讲一个爱的故事吧，他们说着。然后，给它一个美满结局。”他让那语音在空气中晕开片刻，合上了书。“谢谢大家。”

梅林从讲台走开，台下一片沉思的寂静，随即是热烈的掌声。他捕捉到梅林的目光，望着他坐下。他感到他应该说些什么，但那篇故事让他有一种古怪的感觉，仿佛他错过了什么重要的东西。他得待会儿重读一遍。

这次Q&A问答持续得远比上一回久。人们不免要问到“狄更斯门”，这话题亚瑟之前一直回避着。但有梅林在这里，对整件事付诸一笑就变得容易了许多，哪怕是那些曾令他觉得羞辱的地方。

“那次研讨会之前，你们读过对方的作品吗？”一个女人问。

“那时候还没有，”亚瑟承认道，“研讨会上，我根本不知道他是谁，只晓得他出版过惊悚小说，并且研究过一点——老天，我压根记不起来当时讨论了什么了。”

“科幻文学中的神话原型。”梅林补充道。

亚瑟耸耸肩。“整件事的重点在于，我当了一回白痴。我的言行相当可厌。”

“噢，你也没有那么可怕，”梅林争辩道，“怎么说，你后来还请我喝了一杯。”

“是啊，那能解决一切问题。”一位观众大声喊道。

“确实是这样，这话没错。”梅林笑着说，“不过先回到问题上来。我当时在看亚瑟的书《奇珍古玩》，看了差不多二十页。当时我其实打算放弃这本书了，但紧接着亚瑟就侮辱了我的品位，拉我喝到烂醉，然后对着我大谈特谈贝尔托·布莱希特，说得我耳朵都要聋了。所以之后我又看了一次那本书，结果发现我非常喜欢。”

亚瑟咬着脸颊内侧；书写成几年以后，他觉得《奇珍古玩》开头确实太沉闷了些。从来没有人同意他。

“你们考虑过合作吗？”有人大喊道。

他和梅林交换了一个眼神。《午夜传说》兼具公开和私人的属性，是折射他们两人关系的双面镜。“另一位”问的那些问题，他改动故事的任性：这就好像他们那晚对话的全纪录，只不过少了许多粗口和混乱的题外话。

“我们考虑过，”亚瑟颇为圆通地说，“但不做保证。”

 

 

 

“好吧，”詹姆斯说，这时最后的读者们终于离开了，“去酒馆？”

“去酒馆。”梅林同意道。

“一个爱尔兰人，一个英格兰人，一个威尔士人走进了一间酒吧，”亚瑟沉思道，“听起来像是个烂笑话的设定。”

“还加上一把大学生。”詹姆斯说，“可得留神他们，他们会给你灌酒灌到桌子底下，命令你给出对詹姆斯·乔伊斯[[39]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn39)的评价。”

“听上去像个挑战。”亚瑟说。

“那好吧，”詹姆斯说，“我们先把这里清理一下。你们想的话可以在这等一会儿，或者我们半小时后和你们碰头。”

“我们在这里等吧，好吗？”梅林说，碰上亚瑟的目光。亚瑟点了点头。

詹姆斯赶过去和学生一起清扫了。亚瑟碰了碰梅林的肩，说：“你还没说你来都柏林做什么呢。”

“噢，”梅林说，“我爸是爱尔兰人，我正好来看他。想着顺路来看你读书。”

“顺路？顺哪里的路？”亚瑟问。

梅林移开目光，看着他们刚刚共享的舞台。“多尼戈尔。”

“你开了四小时车跑来看我读书？”亚瑟吃了一惊，但相当得意。

“三个半小时！”梅林说，耳朵尖红了，“而且也不是——我只是想着——”

“谢谢你，梅林，”亚瑟说，“你绝对是疯了，但我很感激。”

梅林冲他笑。“我猜我该说，欢迎回到池塘这头。”

“回到这儿真好。你想象不出有多好。”

梅林的凝视里有某种东西，让亚瑟的心跳陡然加速。

 

 

 

 

最终他们都去了一家学生酒吧，酒饮更便宜，人声也更喧扰。他们靠后占了一个雅座，尽可能远离说话的人群，但人们越来越嘈杂，他们还是得喊着说话。

“听着，我不是说希腊悲剧不能改编成功，”亚瑟说，“我只是说他们沿用的那种传统风格和现代舞台不协调。”

“所以才称之为改编。”梅林说，“没人真的建议你雇一整个合唱团在台上围成一圈——”

“喔，你最好相信真的有人这么干，”詹姆斯插话道，“而且我说的还不仅仅是学生作品——”

“喂！”一个学生说道，“这话我可不爱听，先生。”

“欸，你知道我什么意思，苏莉。你是管后台技术的，你也见过他妈的那些艺术家搞出来的玩意儿——”

“老天啊，还记得去年春天那姑娘把那卷轴从哪里拽出来——”又有一个学生开口道。

“妈的，不要提起来！”苏莉尖叫道，“我到现在还做噩梦呢。”

三一学院的学生们都笑了。“这么说的话，”亚瑟说，“下一轮我来请。”

他回到桌边的时候，梅林不见了。“他出去抽烟了。”苏莉说。

“喔。”亚瑟说，然后，做出随意的样子，“那我去跟他一起。一会儿回来。”

“门在厕所边上。”她说。

亚瑟点头致谢。一小时内一帮二十出头的年轻人已经涌进了酒吧，他不得不穿过汗水淋漓、透不过气的密闭人群，挤出一条路去。他一开门，一股混着废弃物、雨水和烟草味的空气扑面而来。

“在这边。”一个声音叫道。边上有一处凹室——不如说更像门廊，正好遮雨。亚瑟先看见闪光的烟头，才看见了梅林本人。

“不知道你还抽烟。”亚瑟说，挤进那狭小的空间，面对着梅林。

“我不常抽。但回到学生酒吧，喝着垃圾啤酒，争论艺术——”

“不如把劣迹都做全了才好。”亚瑟说。他从梅林伸出的手中接过烟，吸了一口，接过差点被第一口吸入肺中的烟呛住。尴尬。

“业余的。”梅林说。亚瑟向他摆摆两根手指，还在咳嗽。

“其实正好相反。几年前莫嘉娜相信我会直接把自己抽进癌症病房，那是在我第二次巡回书展之后。现在我一点烟她就发急。比那些禁烟广告有用得多，尤其是我们两个总是他妈的待在一起。”

“天啊，”梅林说，“可怜的人。”

“你完全不知道，让自己的兄弟姐妹来做经纪人有多可怕。”

“那你为什么还要这样呢？”

“因为她是最优秀的，”亚瑟耸耸肩，又小心翼翼地吸了一口烟。他肺里还是感到刺痛，但那味道和他记忆中的一样美好。“而且我信任她。什么也吓不倒她，不管是我的坏习惯，还是我父亲操蛋的影响力——”

“等等，你的 _什么_ ？”

亚瑟茫然地眨眼，接而又低头望着手上的烟。他又吸了一口。“这故事留到下次再说，好吗？”

他将烟还给梅林。他们的手在这时轻轻碰触。

“真奇怪，不是吗？”梅林沉默片刻，说道。“我知道你有多喜欢托妮·莫里森，约瑟夫·坎贝尔，知道你很想去喜欢大卫·福斯特·华莱士，但喜欢不起来。我知道巴塔耶让你头痛，但你死也要捍卫巴赫金[[40]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn40)——”

“我也知道你把齐泽克当神来崇拜，对塞缪尔·贝克特讨厌得一点也不理智，还可以大肆歌颂血腥恐怖的电影。[[41]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn41)你到底想说什么？”

“我知道这一切，但我不知道你和你父亲的关系怎样。我不知道你不写作的时候都做些什么，不知道你究竟为什么爱伦敦。你不知道我妈妈叫什么名字，也不知道我小时候的理想。”

亚瑟直盯着他。我想知道的，他想。但开口问的却是：“这对你来说有关系吗？知道关于我的这些事？”

梅林碰上他的目光。“是啊。这也是你的一部分，对不对？你不只是一堆固执的观念和精彩的句子组合。”

话从亚瑟口中漏出，完全不加思考：“我现在真的很想吻你。”

梅林惊得下巴掉下来。香烟从手中掉落，在地上熄灭。

“妈的，”亚瑟说，“对不起。”

梅林没有回应。

“天啊，”亚瑟叹息道，“你现在要告诉我你是直男了，对不对？”

梅林还是没有回应，只是吞咽了一下，喉结上下浮动。

“开口说点什么，梅林。否则我就只得跳进利菲河淹死自己来——”

“歇洛克·福尔摩斯。”

亚瑟眨了几次眼，从不同角度考虑了这个答案，但依然无法理解其意义。“什么？”

梅林又吞咽一次。“歇洛克·福尔摩斯。他是我小时候的理想。”

亚瑟慢慢点头。“我想当阿拉贡。”

“果然。”梅林说。他微微一笑，亚瑟仿佛被击中，说不出话。“你现在可以吻我了。”他犹豫了一下，又加了一句。

“好。”亚瑟说，然后照办。

 

 

 

 

就算逼死他，亚瑟也从没写好过一段床戏。这算是个人缺陷。他似乎永远也无法描绘美好性爱中狂喜和痛苦之间的细微界线，描述不了那是怎样同时轻松又沉重，美丽又悲伤。

打车回酒店的路上，期待在胃里纠缠沉重。梅林轻轻探索亚瑟手掌的纹路，手指在他手腕内侧坚实的皮肤上溜过。轻抚让亚瑟在座位上不安移动，几欲失控；他想要在座位上探过身去，将梅林吃食干净，不顾他们那正长篇闲扯的出租司机。

等到他们真的回到亚瑟的房间时，他的神经已经绷紧到嗡嗡作响。门在身后关上，他立刻将梅林抵在了门上，剥下他的外套，扯着他的毛衣。梅林将他钩得更近，拉扯着他的皮带，直到两人下身贴在一起。

梅林扯了扯亚瑟衬衫的边角。“可以吗——？”

亚瑟后退一点点，留足够空间脱下衬衫，扔在身后的地板上。梅林的衬衫也步了其后尘。亚瑟那只受伤的手贴在梅林下腰，另一只手抚过他的身侧，在经过乳头时停顿，用拇指捻过。

“啊。啊，操，”梅林说，头向后碰在门上。

“喜欢吗？”亚瑟问道。眼前梅林的模样令他心神荡漾：身体极易产生共鸣，欲求不满，坦然无饰。

梅林点头，咬住嘴唇。亚瑟立刻靠上前，在他嘴角、下巴、脖子上落下一串细吻，捻揉梅林的乳头，直到那一小点变得硬挺。

“亚瑟，”梅林终于气声道，从他们的吻中挣脱出来，“天啊，快停下，再这样下去我就要射了。”

亚瑟放轻了在梅林乳头上的压力，但手指还停在上面，拇指极轻地来回蹭过。“那样不好吗？”

梅林笑了起来。“除非你想今晚就此打住。我已经不是十七岁了，不应期也不比以往了。”

“这听起来像是个人挑战。”亚瑟说，又开始慢慢捻揉他的乳头。

“操，”梅林弓起后背，“你真应该找人看看你这过分的竞争倾向。这根本不健康——”

“你可正从我膨胀的自尊中受益呢，”亚瑟说，手指又一次抚摸过那凸起的小点，“你真的想要抱怨吗？”

梅林将亚瑟的手从他胸前撬开，啃咬上他的手腕。“争强好胜，爱发号施令，固执己见，专横任性——”

“酗酒太多，情绪无常，喜欢夸张，太爱自责，彻头彻尾地假清高，”亚瑟继续道，这时梅林正带着他一起晃动下身，“你是觉得我的个人缺陷很性感吗？”

梅林将他们的位置翻了过来，把亚瑟那只没受伤的手举到他脑袋上方，抵在门上。“也许。”他答道。

亚瑟动了动手臂。“我允许你这么做，完全只是因为你固执起来太性感。”

梅林笑了，靠上来，蹭着亚瑟的脖子。“固执，刚愎自用，自私，多愁善感——”

“你在说什——”

“你把你的缺点都告诉我了，不是吗？我也都告诉你才算公平，”梅林说。他又向后退了一些，凝视着亚瑟。“这样我们谁也不能说不知道所面对的是什么了。”

亚瑟的笑容从脸上滑落。“我猜这确实有点道理。”

梅林低下头，又吻住亚瑟，极温柔吻在嘴角，又在他耳边喃喃：“我特别笨手笨脚，一点都不懂得委婉，总是开不合时宜的玩笑。我理解不了社交线索。懒惰成性，而且早晨起来脾气特别暴躁。”

亚瑟稍稍转过头，让他们面颊相贴。“而且你讨厌狄更斯。”

“而且我他妈的讨厌狄更斯。”

梅林的呼吸拂过他脖子上的汗毛。亚瑟微微发抖，说道：“有时候，我觉得自己的人生空虚至极，毫无意义。就好像我是艾略特诗里的空心人。”

梅林攥紧了亚瑟放在头顶上方的手，回应道：“我喜欢性，但我害怕恋爱关系。”

在那近距离的亲密黑暗之中，说出来是那么容易：“我喜欢恋爱，但我害怕爱情。”

梅林退开，退到正可以直视亚瑟眼睛的地方。这就是转折点，亚瑟想。如果他们就此停下，他们或许还能保留下一段美好的友情。谁又知道，另一条路会通向何处呢？

“恐惧是明智的。”梅林低语。他抚摸着亚瑟的脸庞，拇指描过他颧骨的线条。他放开了亚瑟的另一只手，亚瑟将它搭在梅林的肩上。

“你的专家意见？”亚瑟闭上眼睛。梅林冰凉的手指贴着他滚烫的面颊。

“如果‘专家’指的是‘害怕一切并打算将之都付诸写作的人’，那确实是这样。”

亚瑟偏过头，好在梅林的掌心印下一个吻。肌肤相触让梅林颤抖。谈话转向出人意料，他的性器原本已因此软了下去，又紧贴着亚瑟的大腿苏醒起来。

亚瑟不免想：是不是或许他们早已跨越了两人之间的转折点，而他却不曾留意。但这种念头此刻又令他别无选择。

如果这是个糟糕的决定，亚瑟想，那至少也糟得壮观。

他的脸轻轻蹭着，埋入梅林的手掌，悄悄探出舌头舔舐他的指缝。梅林颤着倒吸一口气，将手指送到亚瑟唇边。亚瑟挨个舔舐过，将两根手指含入口中。梅林轻声的叹息听起来好像呻吟。

他任梅林将他推倒在床上，替他脱下裤子鞋袜，在他肩膀和大腿处瘢痕的肌肤上吮吻。梅林从钱夹里捣鼓出几只安全套和一小袋润滑剂，这时他问：“你这是计划好的么？”

梅林脸红了。“如果说是的话，我还上得了床吗？”

亚瑟张开双腿以回应，一手上下抚慰自己。梅林的瞳色加深了，将安全套和润滑剂都扔上床，自己爬到亚瑟腿间去吻他。

“我吻你的时候，你看起来那么惊讶。”

“我已经忘记那种感觉了。”梅林说。

“什么感觉？”

梅林吻他时，脸庞发烫。一个温柔、连绵，有些不自信的吻；结束时梅林退后，给了他一个嘴角斜斜的笑容。“求你别让我说出来。我还没有那样勇敢。”

亚瑟将他们的腿交缠在一起，把梅林拉向自己。给我们讲一个爱的故事吧。亚瑟想。然后，给它一个美满结局。

 

 

 

 

“你总是搭这么早的飞机吗？”梅林问道。他用床单裹着肩膀，靠在浴室门上，仿佛那门是唯一能让他保持直立的东西。

“才七点半而已。”亚瑟说，给电动剃须刀又充上电。

“我的天哪，”梅林悲叹道，“你也是那种人，对不对？”

“那种人？”

“早晨人。”

亚瑟掏出了须后水。“你是想三思而行，改主意了吗？”他问，语气尽量轻快，似不关心。

“三思？我连一思的力气都没了，更别提二和三了。”

亚瑟一边往颊上拍须后水，一边在镜子里冲他笑。“是想把抱怨都预备到以后？”

梅林恍惚地眨眼。“句子太长。不知……不管了。”

他再回头看的时候，梅林的头正挨着门，眼睛闭上了。亚瑟伸手去揉了揉梅林的头发。他没有睁眼，但确乎露出一丝笑意。

“你站着都要睡着了。”亚瑟说，“回床上去吧。”

“除非你跟我一起。”

“我得收拾行李了。”亚瑟说。

“你几点的飞机？”

“我九点钟必须出发。”

“那还有好几个小时呢。”梅林说。事实上只有一个半小时，而亚瑟正打算纠正他，但梅林整个人竖趴在亚瑟身上，重新整了整床单，好让它包裹住他们两个。床单之下梅林什么也没穿，半勃状态，实在太不公平。

“回床上来嘛。”他说，像猫一样蹭着亚瑟，体肤温暖而柔软，像是邀请他去触摸，去品尝。

“我完蛋了，对不对。”亚瑟说。

“最好像个男人一样接受事实。”梅林同意道。

 

* * *

 

机场见面时，莫嘉娜憋笑憋得非常不成功。

亚瑟叹了口气。“早上好。”

“看来确实很好嘛，”她说，轻轻弹了弹他的脖子，“你这儿有块痕迹——”

“滚。开。”他推开她的手。

从飞向爱丁堡的航班一直到回酒店的出租车上，那一整天她都得意洋洋，难以忍受。

“所以你已经知道了？”他终于开口问，否则她将永远这么不可忍受。最好还是让她得意一番完事。

“我之前和梅林说欠他一个人情，”她说，“他问我能不能消失一晚，好让他有机会来勾引你。看样子成功了嘛。”

“天啊，”亚瑟说，将脑袋埋进双手，“走开走开。让我一个人死于尴尬吧。”

“可怜的亚瑟，”她哄婴儿似的声调，“总是最后一个知道的。”

他脸颊发烧，但依旧抑制不住笑容。他又回想起手上打的石膏，拇指和手心之间用黑色记号笔写着： _我等着你，如同一间寂寞的屋子_ 。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Arthur Pendragon** @RealPendragon

 

就这样我等着你，如同一间寂寞的屋子/直到你愿意再次与我相见，并住在我的心中。在等候中，我的窗子一直痛着。——巴勃罗·聂鲁达[[42]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn42)

 

4:12 PM - 12年5月15日 - 来自Tweetdeck

 

* * *

 

火车车窗外，伦敦郊区匆匆掠过。莫嘉娜原本提议带他从曼彻斯特飞回来，但亚瑟喜欢火车，喜欢注视着北方多岩石的景色渐渐柔和低平，变成英格兰中部和南部的碧绿田野村落。

他的思绪已经在前进，想到了他的公寓；想着那儿现在该积了多少灰尘，想着莱昂会不会已经养死了他的植物。他在惦念自己的床，又自然而然地想起梅林。梅林本该在圣潘克拉斯[[43]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn43)和他碰面，但近一两天来陷入了神秘的沉默。没有短信，没有邮件，除了一天半以前的：

_我手头有一把电影，一堆文学讨论的新素材，还有一瓶杜林标[[44]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683597/chapters/13092934/edit#_ftn44)。伦敦见咯？_

亚瑟一直在想这番沉默是有意为之，还是梅林不小心把手机掉在洗手间了或怎样。亚瑟觉得两者可能性持平。他尽量不去想如果梅林没来，如果梅林决定和一个能忍受他对十九世纪中期文学的粗野分析、谈论70年代先锋电影时不会战栗的家伙好上了，他会怎么办。

亚瑟望着他的笔记本。为了分散心神，他刚刚给下一个项目草草记下了一个银河系的脑洞。或许是一部小说，也或是一本文集；眼下来看，走哪条路都有可能。那一页底部，他写道：

_你对一切的看法都错了，除了是我错的那些。我已爱上了探索我们之间那条错误的断层线。_

他在后面又加上一条： _或：为何文学争论是最好的前戏。_

三天后——

（在他发现梅林神情紧张，戴着一条沾了茶渍的红围巾等在车站之后；在他听完了梅林怎样在卡迪夫来的火车上丢了手机，又花了一整个下午在伦敦四处奔波重换一个的故事之后；在他们回到亚瑟位于诺丁山的公寓，在夜晚昏黄的光线下脱去对方的衣物，手和嘴探寻着每一寸肌肤之后；在梅林逼着他看《东京残酷警察》而亚瑟逼着梅林看《马耳他之鹰》之后；在亚瑟做烙饼时，梅林对着空气低语 _操，我爱上你_ 了之后）

——亚瑟发现了笔记下方的潦草字迹。 _又题：亚瑟·潘德拉贡是怎样回炉重振的。_

“梅林！”他大喊道，“你被解雇了！”

梅林的回答是一阵回荡在整个公寓的狂笑。

 

 

* * *

 

 

节选自《比小说更离奇：与亚瑟·潘德拉贡和梅林·艾莫瑞斯的一次谈话》，原文刊登在《卫报》，2016年9月24日。

> “根本不是我的错。这才是重点。”潘德拉贡说道，而艾莫瑞斯大笑起来，“这都是一场针对我的阴谋。”
> 
>  
> 
> _“确实如此，”艾莫瑞斯同意道，“查尔斯·狄更斯故意写了那些可怕的小说，专门为了让我在大学里读到它们，心生厌恶，然后去科幻展关于神话修辞的研讨会上大放厥词，好让你爱上我。”_
> 
> _“好吧，”潘德拉贡说，“我猜那好像确实有一点不太可能。”_
> 
> _然而现实同样出人意料。如今这已经是个为人熟知的故事了：男孩遇见男孩，男孩侮辱了男孩最喜欢的作家，男孩不留情面地回击，男孩的粉丝向男孩扔了本书并造成手臂骨折……因缘之中，男孩们相爱。_
> 
> _潘德拉贡和艾莫瑞斯即将发行的文集——也是他们首次合作——并非遵循了这一传统。不过这部文集却意外地向我们展露了他们恋情的许多方面。_
> 
> _“基本上就是我们所有的争论变成了白纸黑字，”艾莫瑞斯说，“既然我们一天到晚都有不同意见——”_
> 
> _“而且是对于几乎一切问题，”潘德拉贡补充。_
> 
> _“——需要涵盖的内容会有很多。”艾莫瑞斯总结道。_
> 
> _文集中最短的一篇，实际上只是一份公理清单，列出了潘德拉贡—艾莫瑞斯家庭里永世为真的公理。这份清单包含了三条内容：_
> 
> _“1.）爱与艺术都由不同比例的痛苦和极乐构成。2.）贝尔托·布莱希特是个天才。3）文学争论是爱意的表示（有时也表示淫欲）。”_
> 
> _书中精彩的文章涉及了文学、电影、批评理论（以潘德拉贡的文章为多，一展其学术修养）、科学技术、网络文化，向来保护隐私的两位也意外将几篇相当私人的文章收录书中。本书的标题便来源于其中一篇，内容包括了短信、邮件，和两人笔记的扫描件。毋庸置疑，这是全书最令人动容的一篇作品。_
> 
> _“那种感觉太可怕了，把这一堆东西交到编辑手中的时候。”潘德拉贡说。_
> 
> _“就好像用盘子端着自己的心呈交给一群鬣狗一样。”艾莫瑞斯补充道。_
> 
> _这篇决定了书名的文章，《如同寂寞的屋子》，涵盖了二人恋情里一波三折的两年时光，包括各自父亲的去世，艾莫瑞斯从卡迪夫搬到伦敦居住，和潘德拉贡在温哥华为其小说处女作《边缘男孩》改编电影担当制作人的几个月。这篇长度堪比长篇小说的作品蕴含着激情、诚恳、绝望和孤独；其书信部分让我们得以一窥这段感情的细节，而回忆笔体又给了我们暗示，让我们得以想象这份感情的全貌。_
> 
> _“我讨厌写爱情，”潘德拉贡说道，“写爱情比生活在其中要难得多。”_
> 
> _“那只是因为你讨厌美满的结局。”艾莫瑞斯指出。_
> 
> _“那我们算吗？”潘德拉贡问，带着浅浅的、私密的笑。_
> 
> _艾莫瑞斯用膝盖碰了碰潘德拉贡的膝盖。“这算是盼头，对不对？”_
> 
>  
> 
> 《如同寂寞的屋子：生活、爱情与文学合集》，梅林·艾莫瑞斯和亚瑟·潘德拉贡著，将于10月13日由佳酿出版社发行。

 

（全文完）

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Heathrow，伦敦的国际机场。  
> [2] 洛夫克拉夫特（Howard Phillips Lovecraft，1890-1937）美国惊悚文学作家，被认为是20世纪惊悚文学最具代表性的作家之一，影响极大。此句话从亚瑟视角来说，有讽刺和蔑视意味，认为面前人的作品不过是仿照洛夫克拉夫特的同人文罢了。  
> [3] 查尔斯·狄更斯（Charles Dickens，1812-1870），19世纪英国批判现实主义小说家，代表作《双城记》《雾都孤儿》等。  
> [4] Heroic Journey，美国学者约瑟夫·坎贝尔（Joseph Campbell）所提出的一种叙述手法，描述了戏剧、神话、宗教仪式等方面中出现的典型主人公（The Hero）的冒险历程，通常主人公会为大众谋福利取得成就。英文里hero一词兼有主人公与英雄之意。具体可参考坎贝尔所著《千面英雄》一书。  
> [5] Oliver Twist，狄更斯小说《雾都孤儿》（Oliver Twist）中主人公。  
> [6] David Copperfield，狄更斯同名小说主人公。  
> [7] Esther Summerson，狄更斯小说《荒凉山庄》（Bleak House）主人公。  
> [8] 卡尔·古斯塔夫·荣格（Carl Gustav Jung），瑞士心理学家、精神病学家。他认为心灵或人格结构是由意识（自我）、个体潜意识（情结）和集体潜意识（原型）等三个层面所构成。其中集体潜意识的内容是由全部本能和它相联系的原型所组成，本能与原型相互依存，本能是原型的基础，原型则是本能内身的潜意识意象。由于人类遗传下来的原型就不需要借助经验的帮助即可使个人的行动在类似的情境下与他的祖先的行动相似，”艺术家的创作如有神助”’就是原始意象起着一部分的作用。  
> [9] Genre literature，“类型文学”指在传统的精英文学和纯文学之外的、更广泛和宽阔的题材明显相同，受众群体相对固定的文学创作形式，主要以“类型小说”为主。是把通俗文学作品再在文化背景、题材类别上进行细分，使之具有一定模式化的风格和风貌，以满足不同爱好与兴趣者。例如科幻文学就属于类型文学的一种。  
> [10] Trickster，这里指的是神话、民间传说、宗教传说中，一个掌握并揭露秘密信息的形象（可以以神、精灵、男人、女人或其他拟人化形象出现），故事中常用来对其他角色进行玩弄，或者打破常规行为。  
> [11] Space Opera，相对于“西部片”（horse opera）和“肥皂剧”（soap opera）而言。是科幻作品的一个分支，背景多设在太空，内容强调整个宇宙的利益，常常包括奇特的冒险经历。著名的《星球大战》（Star Wars）系列即属于这个类别。  
> [12] Bram Stoker（1847-1912），爱尔兰小说家，文学成就主要体现在大量的以超自然邪恶幽灵为特征的长、中、短篇小说，最著名的作品为1897年出版的《德古拉》（Dracula）。  
> [13] The Occupy Generation，指的是2011年占领华尔街运动以来出现的一批年轻人，他们质询过去政府处理问题的方式。  
> [14] 村上春树，日本著名小说家，其写作风格多受欧美文学影响。代表作《挪威的森林》《且听风吟》等。  
> [15] 解构主义作为一种设计风格的探索兴起于20世纪80年代，但它的哲学渊源则可以追溯到1967年。当时一位哲学家德里达（Jacque Derrida,1930——2004）基于对语言学中的结构主义的批判，提出了“解构主义”的理论。他的核心理论是对于结构本身的反感，认为符号本身已能够反映真实，对于单独个体的研究比对于整体结构的研究更重要。简言之，解构主义及解构主义者就是打破现有的单元化的秩序。当然这秩序并不仅仅指社会秩序，除了包括既有的社会道德秩序、婚姻秩序、伦理道德规范之外，而且还包括个人意识上的秩序，比如创作习惯、接受习惯、思维习惯和人的内心较抽象的文化底蕴积淀形成的无意识的民族性格。反正是打破秩序然后再创造更为合理的秩序。解构主义是对现代主义正统原则和标准批判地加以继承，运用现代主义的语汇，却颠倒、重构各种既有语汇之间的关系，从逻辑上否定传统的基本设计原则（美学、力学、功能），由此产生新的意义。用分解的观念，强调打碎，叠加，重组，重视个体，部件本身，反对总体统一而创造出支离破碎和不确定感。  
> [16] 奥斯卡·王尔德（Oscar Wilde, 1854-1900），十九世纪著名的戏剧家、诗人、童话作家。主张“纯粹的艺术”（art for art’s sake）和唯美主义（dandyism），其美学思想在作品中多有体现，在其长篇小说《道林·格雷的画像》中表现得尤为明显。其他代表作有《快乐王子》等童话，《认真的重要》《理想丈夫》等剧作。  
> [17] 瓦尔特·本雅明（Walter Benjamin， 1892-1940），德裔犹太人，哲学家，文化批评家。在美学理论、文学批评和历史唯物主义方面做出相当大的贡献。《拱廊计划》又译《拱廊街计划》，是本雅明未完成的著作，是一部展现十九世纪巴黎城市生活的鸿篇巨制，涉及文化、历史、经济、哲学、建筑等方面。  
> [18] 贝尔托·布莱希特（Bertolt Brecht, 1898-1956），德国戏剧家。现代戏剧史上极具影响力的剧场改革者、剧作家及导演，被视为当代“教育剧场”的启蒙人物。《伽利略传》是其代表作，以17世纪意大利天文学家、物理学家伽利略生平为题材的历史哲理剧。  
> [19] 这句话出自《伽利略传》，在剧中，一六三三年，伽利略在宗教裁判所的威逼之下，宣布放弃自己的地动论。他的学生安德雷亚无法接受他作为一名科学家竟然没有捍卫真理，痛心地对他说：“一个不能产生英雄的民族真是不幸。”而伽利略回答：“你错了，安德雷亚，一个需要英雄的民族才不幸。”  
> [20] 维克多·弗兰克尔（Viktor Frankl, 1905-1997），奥地利神经病学家和精神病学家。享有盛誉的存在-分析学说的领袖。他所发明的意义治疗(Logotherapy)是西方心理治疗重要流派  
> [21] 埃利·威塞尔（Elie Wiesel，1928-），罗马尼亚裔美籍犹太人作家和政治活动家。二战期间，他和三个姐妹以及父母被送进奥斯维辛集中营，最后只有他一人生还。他的写作主题是关于大屠杀的记忆。1986年威塞尔因为通过写作“把个人的关注化为对一切暴力、仇恨和压迫的普遍谴责”而荣获和平奖。译者目前尚未找到相关资料说明究竟是弗兰克尔还是维塞尔说出了亚瑟提到的话。  
> [22] 大屠杀（The Holocaust），指二战期间纳粹对犹太人的屠杀。  
> [23] 波利尼西亚，太平洋三大岛群之一，位于太平洋中部，处于大洋洲。  
> [24] Paracetamol，最常用的非抗炎解热镇痛药，解热作用与阿司匹林相似，镇痛作用较弱。  
> [25] Jameson，一种爱尔兰威士忌品牌。  
> [26] 查尔斯·狄更斯所著小说，篇幅奇长。  
> [27] 一个女权主义网站（http://jezebel.com），网站名取自圣经《列王记》中王后耶洗别的名字，现代英语中为荡妇之意。  
> [28] 诺丁山（Notting Hill）是英国伦敦西区地名，靠近海德公园西北角，这是一个世界各地居民混居区域，以一年一度的嘉年华会著称。  
> [29] 《名利场》（Vanity Fair），美国老牌生活杂志，1913年创刊，报道对象多是上流人物、演艺明星、时尚先锋，其摄影力量在美国主流期刊中数一数二。1935年后因为大萧条导致销量大幅下降而停刊，1981年复刊后常刊出当红明星的照片写真，报道明星私生活，同时刊登新闻、评论、随笔等有一定深度的内容。
> 
> [30] 卡姆登镇（Camden Town），伦敦的一个区，以音乐节和特立独行的文化著名。  
> [31] 原文为hipster，最早指的是来源于聚居区的波西米亚青年所代表的一种非主流文化。  
> [32] 斯拉沃热·齐泽克（Slavoj Zizek，1949.3.21- ），斯洛文尼亚卢布尔雅那大学社会和哲学高级研究员，拉康传统最重要的继承人，他长期致力于沟通拉康精神分析理论与马克思主义哲学，将精神分析、主体性、意识形态和大众文化熔于一炉，形成了极为独特的学术思想和政治立场，被一些学者称为黑格尔式的思想  
> 家。现任教于伦敦大学伯贝克学院，担任伯贝克学院人文研究所所长。  
> [33] 齐泽克的著作，对资本主义经济危机、全球生态危机等诸多问题进行了广泛探讨。  
> [34] 这些都是真实存在的地方。  
> [35] 典出莎士比亚戏剧《威尼斯商人》，犹太商人夏洛克同安东尼奥打赌，安东尼奥输了便要割一磅肉给他。  
> [36] Temple Bar，都柏林著名旅游地。  
> [37] 原标题Fundamental Imperfection即为本文标题的直译。  
> [38] 艾尔梅特拉，纪伯伦诗中的女预言家名。  
> [39] 爱尔兰著名小说家。  
> [40] 托妮·莫里森，美国作家，1993年获诺贝尔文学奖。大卫·福斯特·华莱士，美国作家，风格非常后现代。乔治·巴塔耶，法国评论家、思想家、小说家，被誉为“后现代的思想策源地之一”。巴赫金，前苏联著名文艺学家、文艺理论家、批评家、世界知名的符号学家苏联结构主义符号学的代表人物之一，其理论对文艺学、民俗学、人类学、心理学都有巨大影响。  
> [41] 本句原文是“大肆歌颂日本女学生在血泊中跳舞的场景”，出自日本电影《吸血少女大战弗兰肯娘》吸血少女対少女フランケン》，本文作者Starlingthefool表示希望改成“wax poetic about gory horror movies”，遂根据修改后的意见翻译。  
> [42] 智利著名诗人，本诗选自其爱情的十四行诗之65。翻译略改动网络版。  
> [43] 伦敦一车站名。  
> [44] 酒名。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Heathrow，伦敦的国际机场。  
> [2] 洛夫克拉夫特（Howard Phillips Lovecraft，1890-1937）美国惊悚文学作家，被认为是20世纪惊悚文学最具代表性的作家之一，影响极大。此句话从亚瑟视角来说，有讽刺和蔑视意味，认为面前人的作品不过是仿照洛夫克拉夫特的同人文罢了。  
> [3] 查尔斯·狄更斯（Charles Dickens，1812-1870），19世纪英国批判现实主义小说家，代表作《双城记》《雾都孤儿》等。  
> [4] Heroic Journey，美国学者约瑟夫·坎贝尔（Joseph Campbell）所提出的一种叙述手法，描述了戏剧、神话、宗教仪式等方面中出现的典型主人公（The Hero）的冒险历程，通常主人公会为大众谋福利取得成就。英文里hero一词兼有主人公与英雄之意。具体可参考坎贝尔所著《千面英雄》一书。  
> [5] Oliver Twist，狄更斯小说《雾都孤儿》（Oliver Twist）中主人公。  
> [6] David Copperfield，狄更斯同名小说主人公。  
> [7] Esther Summerson，狄更斯小说《荒凉山庄》（Bleak House）主人公。  
> [8] 卡尔·古斯塔夫·荣格（Carl Gustav Jung），瑞士心理学家、精神病学家。他认为心灵或人格结构是由意识（自我）、个体潜意识（情结）和集体潜意识（原型）等三个层面所构成。其中集体潜意识的内容是由全部本能和它相联系的原型所组成，本能与原型相互依存，本能是原型的基础，原型则是本能内身的潜意识意象。由于人类遗传下来的原型就不需要借助经验的帮助即可使个人的行动在类似的情境下与他的祖先的行动相似，”艺术家的创作如有神助”’就是原始意象起着一部分的作用。  
> [9] Genre literature，“类型文学”指在传统的精英文学和纯文学之外的、更广泛和宽阔的题材明显相同，受众群体相对固定的文学创作形式，主要以“类型小说”为主。是把通俗文学作品再在文化背景、题材类别上进行细分，使之具有一定模式化的风格和风貌，以满足不同爱好与兴趣者。例如科幻文学就属于类型文学的一种。  
> [10] Trickster，这里指的是神话、民间传说、宗教传说中，一个掌握并揭露秘密信息的形象（可以以神、精灵、男人、女人或其他拟人化形象出现），故事中常用来对其他角色进行玩弄，或者打破常规行为。  
> [11] Space Opera，相对于“西部片”（horse opera）和“肥皂剧”（soap opera）而言。是科幻作品的一个分支，背景多设在太空，内容强调整个宇宙的利益，常常包括奇特的冒险经历。著名的《星球大战》（Star Wars）系列即属于这个类别。  
> [12] Bram Stoker（1847-1912），爱尔兰小说家，文学成就主要体现在大量的以超自然邪恶幽灵为特征的长、中、短篇小说，最著名的作品为1897年出版的《德古拉》（Dracula）。  
> [13] The Occupy Generation，指的是2011年占领华尔街运动以来出现的一批年轻人，他们质询过去政府处理问题的方式。  
> [14] 村上春树，日本著名小说家，其写作风格多受欧美文学影响。代表作《挪威的森林》《且听风吟》等。  
> [15] 解构主义作为一种设计风格的探索兴起于20世纪80年代，但它的哲学渊源则可以追溯到1967年。当时一位哲学家德里达（Jacque Derrida,1930——2004）基于对语言学中的结构主义的批判，提出了“解构主义”的理论。他的核心理论是对于结构本身的反感，认为符号本身已能够反映真实，对于单独个体的研究比对于整体结构的研究更重要。简言之，解构主义及解构主义者就是打破现有的单元化的秩序。当然这秩序并不仅仅指社会秩序，除了包括既有的社会道德秩序、婚姻秩序、伦理道德规范之外，而且还包括个人意识上的秩序，比如创作习惯、接受习惯、思维习惯和人的内心较抽象的文化底蕴积淀形成的无意识的民族性格。反正是打破秩序然后再创造更为合理的秩序。解构主义是对现代主义正统原则和标准批判地加以继承，运用现代主义的语汇，却颠倒、重构各种既有语汇之间的关系，从逻辑上否定传统的基本设计原则（美学、力学、功能），由此产生新的意义。用分解的观念，强调打碎，叠加，重组，重视个体，部件本身，反对总体统一而创造出支离破碎和不确定感。  
> [16] 奥斯卡·王尔德（Oscar Wilde, 1854-1900），十九世纪著名的戏剧家、诗人、童话作家。主张“纯粹的艺术”（art for art’s sake）和唯美主义（dandyism），其美学思想在作品中多有体现，在其长篇小说《道林·格雷的画像》中表现得尤为明显。其他代表作有《快乐王子》等童话，《认真的重要》《理想丈夫》等剧作。  
> [17] 瓦尔特·本雅明（Walter Benjamin， 1892-1940），德裔犹太人，哲学家，文化批评家。在美学理论、文学批评和历史唯物主义方面做出相当大的贡献。《拱廊计划》又译《拱廊街计划》，是本雅明未完成的著作，是一部展现十九世纪巴黎城市生活的鸿篇巨制，涉及文化、历史、经济、哲学、建筑等方面。  
> [18] 贝尔托·布莱希特（Bertolt Brecht, 1898-1956），德国戏剧家。现代戏剧史上极具影响力的剧场改革者、剧作家及导演，被视为当代“教育剧场”的启蒙人物。《伽利略传》是其代表作，以17世纪意大利天文学家、物理学家伽利略生平为题材的历史哲理剧。  
> [19] 这句话出自《伽利略传》，在剧中，一六三三年，伽利略在宗教裁判所的威逼之下，宣布放弃自己的地动论。他的学生安德雷亚无法接受他作为一名科学家竟然没有捍卫真理，痛心地对他说：“一个不能产生英雄的民族真是不幸。”而伽利略回答：“你错了，安德雷亚，一个需要英雄的民族才不幸。”  
> [20] 维克多·弗兰克尔（Viktor Frankl, 1905-1997），奥地利神经病学家和精神病学家。享有盛誉的存在-分析学说的领袖。他所发明的意义治疗(Logotherapy)是西方心理治疗重要流派  
> [21] 埃利·威塞尔（Elie Wiesel，1928-），罗马尼亚裔美籍犹太人作家和政治活动家。二战期间，他和三个姐妹以及父母被送进奥斯维辛集中营，最后只有他一人生还。他的写作主题是关于大屠杀的记忆。1986年威塞尔因为通过写作“把个人的关注化为对一切暴力、仇恨和压迫的普遍谴责”而荣获和平奖。译者目前尚未找到相关资料说明究竟是弗兰克尔还是维塞尔说出了亚瑟提到的话。  
> [22] 大屠杀（The Holocaust），指二战期间纳粹对犹太人的屠杀。  
> [23] 波利尼西亚，太平洋三大岛群之一，位于太平洋中部，处于大洋洲。  
> [24] Paracetamol，最常用的非抗炎解热镇痛药，解热作用与阿司匹林相似，镇痛作用较弱。  
> [25] Jameson，一种爱尔兰威士忌品牌。  
> [26] 查尔斯·狄更斯所著小说，篇幅奇长。  
> [27] 一个女权主义网站（http://jezebel.com），网站名取自圣经《列王记》中王后耶洗别的名字，现代英语中为荡妇之意。  
> [28] 诺丁山（Notting Hill）是英国伦敦西区地名，靠近海德公园西北角，这是一个世界各地居民混居区域，以一年一度的嘉年华会著称。  
> [29] 《名利场》（Vanity Fair），美国老牌生活杂志，1913年创刊，报道对象多是上流人物、演艺明星、时尚先锋，其摄影力量在美国主流期刊中数一数二。1935年后因为大萧条导致销量大幅下降而停刊，1981年复刊后常刊出当红明星的照片写真，报道明星私生活，同时刊登新闻、评论、随笔等有一定深度的内容。
> 
> [30] 卡姆登镇（Camden Town），伦敦的一个区，以音乐节和特立独行的文化著名。  
> [31] 原文为hipster，最早指的是来源于聚居区的波西米亚青年所代表的一种非主流文化。  
> [32] 斯拉沃热·齐泽克（Slavoj Zizek，1949.3.21- ），斯洛文尼亚卢布尔雅那大学社会和哲学高级研究员，拉康传统最重要的继承人，他长期致力于沟通拉康精神分析理论与马克思主义哲学，将精神分析、主体性、意识形态和大众文化熔于一炉，形成了极为独特的学术思想和政治立场，被一些学者称为黑格尔式的思想  
> 家。现任教于伦敦大学伯贝克学院，担任伯贝克学院人文研究所所长。  
> [33] 齐泽克的著作，对资本主义经济危机、全球生态危机等诸多问题进行了广泛探讨。  
> [34] 这些都是真实存在的地方。  
> [35] 典出莎士比亚戏剧《威尼斯商人》，犹太商人夏洛克同安东尼奥打赌，安东尼奥输了便要割一磅肉给他。  
> [36] Temple Bar，都柏林著名旅游地。  
> [37] 原标题Fundamental Imperfection即为本文标题的直译。  
> [38] 艾尔梅特拉，纪伯伦诗中的女预言家名。  
> [39] 爱尔兰著名小说家。  
> [40] 托妮·莫里森，美国作家，1993年获诺贝尔文学奖。大卫·福斯特·华莱士，美国作家，风格非常后现代。乔治·巴塔耶，法国评论家、思想家、小说家，被誉为“后现代的思想策源地之一”。巴赫金，前苏联著名文艺学家、文艺理论家、批评家、世界知名的符号学家苏联结构主义符号学的代表人物之一，其理论对文艺学、民俗学、人类学、心理学都有巨大影响。  
> [41] 本句原文是“大肆歌颂日本女学生在血泊中跳舞的场景”，出自日本电影《吸血少女大战弗兰肯娘》吸血少女対少女フランケン》，本文作者Starlingthefool表示希望改成“wax poetic about gory horror movies”，遂根据修改后的意见翻译。  
> [42] 智利著名诗人，本诗选自其爱情的十四行诗之65。翻译略改动网络版。  
> [43] 伦敦一车站名。  
> [44] 酒名。


End file.
